


Confessions

by PupperCandyGirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperCandyGirl/pseuds/PupperCandyGirl
Summary: Jughead comes home high one night, FP doesn't approve*Just some good'ol fluff*





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead was always a good kid. He did his schoolwork, is a straight-A student, and he is honestly just the best son that anyone could ever ask for. 

Until he came home one night higher than a child’s kite on a windy summer day, he slowly opened the door to the trailer, hoping that his father would be asleep by now. He slowly closed the door and turned around. Jughead's heart-stopping for a few seconds when his father stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. Holy shit, did he look pissed. 

  
“What the hell are you doing out so late, Boy? Do you have any idea what time it is?” He asked. Jughead tried to stop himself from giving a high person answer, not being able to think clearly. The room was spinning, and he couldn’t think of a response, so he decided to go with the truth. He figured that it would save maybe an ounce of respect from being lost. 

“I went to the park to smoke with Archie.” He admitted. FP did not look happy; his hands came up and grabbed Jughead’s jacket, shaking him slightly.

“So you’re a pothead now?” He asked angrily, the look in his eyes scared Jughead shitless. He was a sensitive person when he was high. Hungry and sensitive. 

“You’ve worked so goddamned hard, and now you want to through it away for a fucking high?” He yelled in his son’s face. Jughead fell silent, not knowing how to respond to his father. 

“Answer me, Boy!” He yelled again, causing Jughead to flinch. His eyes trailed up his father’s body, remembering why he started smoking in the first place. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” He whimpered out pathetically like a child who ate a cookie before dinner without their parents' permission. FP’s expression changed, did his seventeen-year-old son call him daddy? 

“Why do you do it, Jug? Are you not happy?” He asked a little calmer now, still not releasing the hold that he had on Jughead’s jacket. Jughead’s eyes were redder now than they had been when he walked in, not knowing if he was going to cry or not. 

“It just hurts so much.” He whispered, looking down and away from his father. What hurt? Did someone hurt his son? 

“Jesus Christ tell me, Jug. You’re making me worried.” He shook his son lightly, making him look back up at FP. Jughead slowly looked back up, tears threatening to spill. He leaned in and slowly closed the gap between his father and him. 

“I’m sick, Daddy. So so sick.” It was his turn to grab onto FP, his hand wrapped around his dad’s neck and pulled him in closer, the gap between them closing.Before FP could say anything, he felt jughead’s lips on his. Jughead's lips were soft and tasted like chocolate. He must have had a chocolate milkshake from pop’s during his munchies. FP let go of Jughead’s jacket and rested his hands on his son’s waist. 

FP could feel the tears that had finally fallen against his skin. FP realized why Jughead was smoking now; he was trying to blur out the feelings he had. The same sensibilities that FP had felt himself. 

Soon Jughead pulled away, and he was still crying. FP knew a thing or two about how his son was feeling. His feelings made him feel disgusted as well some times. The way Jughead smiled at him, his sweet laughter. Those nights when they shared the bed when Jughead was sick. 

“Jug, please stop crying. There’s nothing to cry about.” His calloused hand came up and began to wipe the tears. Jughead reached up and rested his hand on his father's. 

“I don’t know why I feel like this; I know it’s wrong.” He started, looking up at the well-aged face of his father. Wanting to lean in and kiss him again, to feel those slightly capped, but still somehow soft lips again. 

“I want you, Dad.” He said shakily. “I want us to do things that normal people get to do with someone they love.” Jughead stopped crying, but he still looked sad and depressed. He did not want to be rejected by his father. FP sighed and pulled his son in the direction of the couch. He sat down, and Jughead sat close to him so that their knees touched. 

  
“And what is that? Hmm?” FP asked his hand on Jughead’s thigh. While it was a light touch, it still felt heavy on Jug’s leg. He could feel the warmth radiating from his father. 

“I don’t know.” His gaze is never coming up from his father’s hand. “I didn’t think that I would ever get this far or ever admit to anyone how I was feeling.” He said truthfully. He was hoping that he would have gotten to graduate and go to college and never have to deal with these feelings ever again. 

“We can do whatever you want, Jughead. On one condition.” Jughead rested his hand on his father’s again, lacing their fingers together. 

“What?” Jughead asked hopefully; he had a feeling of what his father would ask of him. 

“Don’t use smoking the way I used drinking.” He said softly. Jughead looked up at his father with the realization that he was using weed the same way his father used Alcohol. To numb the pain, to try to forget. Jughead nodded and squeezed his father’s hand. 

“I want you to be okay, to be proud of who you are. I know I am. You mean the world to me. I love you, Jug.” He could sense that Jughead’s high was know slipping into the sleepy phase because his eyes were slightly closing. 

“Come’ ere, kid.” FP pulled Jughead on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist to lock him into place. Jughead rested his head against his father’s shoulder, and his nose dug into the scruffiness of his jaw. 

“I love you too, Daddy.” He whispered and almost incoherently. FP smiled and chuckled as Jughead fell right asleep in his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments before FP carried his passed out son to the bedroom and tucked him in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Just as he was about to walk out, Jughead groaned. 

“Stay with me?” He softly called out, his eyes still closed, and his hand reaching out for his father. FP smiled softly at sight and sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and getting comfortable enough to sleep. 

He climbed into the bed with Jughead, and swung an arm around the boy, cause Jughead to cuddle up into him and breath in the comforting scent of his father before passing back out. 

FP fell asleep minutes later, just relieved to have his son safe and sound in his arms. Willing to give him whatever he wanted to keep him happy. 


	2. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to make this a multi chapter fic, but not a full story.

Jughead woke up feeling refreshed; he always felt terrific after waking up after a night of getting high. He looked around the room, taking a second before he noticed he was in his father’s bed. It took him even longer than a second to realize his father was with him in the bed. 

He panicked before remembering the night before… he kissed his father, and his father was kissing back. He remembered the way his father’s lips felt on his, the scruff on his face — the way his father held him in his lap. 

That was his; he had that memory forever. Jughead sighed, not seeing that FP had woken up and was now trying to pull him into his arms. His toned, bare arms. Jughead could feel himself getting excited about the thought. 

He moved in FP’s arms and held him close. 

“Good morning, boy.” He muttered, his face burring itself in the crook of Jeghead’s neck. Jughead would not mind if this were how he woke up every morning for the rest of his life. 

“Good morning, Dad.” He smiled, FP looked up a bit and brought his lips to Jughead’s ear. 

“Can you call me Daddy like you did last night?” He asked, Jughead felt his whole face turn red, he can’t believe he did that. He looked up at his father and bit his bottom lip, contemplating on if it was a good idea or not. 

“Of course, Daddy.” He whispered he could see the happiness radiate of his face. Maybe his father had some Daddy kink as if that wasn’t ironic. FP’s lips attached themselves to Jughead’s neck as he began to place kisses on it. 

There was a feeling of unsettling in his stomach, something telling him that this was wrong. Even though he had wanted it for the longest time, he could remember when these thoughts and feelings had become anything but innocent. 

“We can’t.” Jughead choked, for a moment not even believing that those words left his mouth. 

“What makes you say that?” FP paused for a moment, letting go of jughead and watching his son sit up in the bed. 

“I don’t even know what I told you last night. I was stoned out of my mind.” Jughead sat up and hid his face in his hands. There was just something so fucked up about this entire situation. 

“What do you think that you said? Why would it even matter if you don’t remember?” His father sat up as well, trying to understand where the sudden hesitation came from. 

“Because I always wanted to be in control of my life. I always wanted to know what I was doing and when I was doing it. It's a big part of my life, and I don’t even remember what I did. I barely even remember the kiss, I know it happened. I don’t know how or why.” The younger one rambled. FP could see the reason, and he didn’t want to seem like he took advantage of his son. 

“Well, you initiated it, if that makes you feel better. You told me that you were sick and that you didn’t understand why you felt the way you did. Was that true, Juggy?” His father moved closer and rested a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

  
“For the most part, yeah. I don’t understand where the feelings came from; they snuck up on me a while back.” Jughead admitted, looking up at his father. His expression remained unchanged, and he didn’t look bothered. 

“Do you think that we could do last night over again?” Jughead asked, hoping that his father wasn’t going to be too upset about it. 

“Whatcha mean?” FP went back to lying down on the bed, his hand resting on his son’s bare back. Jughead shuddered and looked down at FP. 

“I mean, can we pretend that last night didn’t exist and that we can redo our first kiss. I want to remember it. “ The blush lightly appeared on his cheeks and FP couldn’t help but chuckle. He nodded, agreeing to the odd request. He guessed that there could be worse things to pretend didn’t happen. 

FP sat up and looked at his son. 

“Well, how ‘bout this time I initiate it?” Jughead looked up at his old man with a questionable look, what the hell does he mean? 

  
“What are you talking about?” Jughead asked, FP sighed and brought his hand behind Jughead’s neck and pulled him closer. 

“Boy, I’ve been waiting for this moment since you got Cheryl to lie under oath just to save me.” He whispered Jughead’s eyes trailed around his father’s face looking for any clue on if he meant what he was saying or not. FP leaned in and pressed his lips to Jughead’s. The familiar feeling of warmth radiating through his body. He could see how he was able to remember some of the other kisses; it was hard to forget the way his father’s lips felt against him — coming together like the last puzzle piece in a 100 piece set. Jughead’s arms wrapping around his father’s and FP pulled on his lap again. His tongue was sweeping between Jughead’s lips and exploring his mouth. He could feel the heat radiating off his son. 

Of course, with Jughead being a horny teenage boy, it wasn’t long before the 17-year-old was moaning into the kiss, wanting more. 

“Whoah, slow down there Tiger. I know you’re playful at this young age, but we have to wait. I don’t want it to seem like your old man is taking advantage of you.” FP pulled away and reset his hands on Jughead’s waist.   
  
“I’ve seen it happen plenty of times; I don’t want this to be like one of those cases. I want to love you and take care of you, but we have to do it right.” Jughead nodded, a little rattled by what his father just said, it made sense. It did, and to some degree, he respected his father for it.

“I know you won’t take advantage of me,” Jughead whispers before his lips attached themselves back onto his father’s, becoming addicted to the feelings. FP indulged in the second round of kissing his son for a few more moments before pulling away again.   
  
“Jug, listen to me. I’ve seen it happen. Young person sleeps with another person and then when or if it doesn’t work out, the young person spirals into a wreck and needs to build themselves back up. I’m not saying that it’s going to happen, but at your age, your hormones are everywhere. We need to do this right and take it slow because you’ll doubt everything if we don’t,” FP explained. He knows it best, he watched Gladys go through it and that’s how she ended up with him. FP was only supposed to be a rebound. Look at them now.

Jughead processed everything his father said and understood where he was coming from, if they rushed into anything, it would seem like FP was using him for sex, and that would hurt his confidence. 

“Okay, we’ll do it your way.” Jughead nodded. 

“Good, now come on. Let’s go get some breakfast.” FP guided Jughead off his lap, and they both got up, now ready to start their day now that they had everything worked out. 


	3. chapter 3

There were a lot of things that Jughead hated about being a teenager; one of those things were parties. He sat around his friends, a bottle of cheap beer that his father used to drink in his hand as they played the most disturbing of all drinking games. A game that told every dirty secret of the players. 

_ Never have I ever…  _

The words left Archie’s mouth, and Jughead looked up, each round hoping that no one asked any questions that could incriminate him. Of course, he could lie, and he had for the first part of the game. By the second beer of the night, he honestly wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Never have I ever had a fling with a babysitter.” He smiled devilishly, knowing that a few people had. Jughead luckily didn’t have to take a sip, his family couldn’t afford a babysitter and often left home and was told not to open the door for anyone. 

Betty, Veronica, and Kevin all took sips of their drink. Leaving Sweet pea, Fangs, Cheryl, Toni, and Jughead smiling in victory. 

“Okay, Toni. It’s your turn.” Betty spoke up with a slight slur to her words. Toni looked at her and chuckled before trying to think of something. 

“Fine, Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher.” Toni looked over at Sweet Pea who rose his middle finger up to her before taking a swig of his drink, Archie following shortly after him. 

Cheryl shot a look around the room and assumed that everyone was getting too comfortable with the game. She wanted to take it up a notch, see who she could make uncomfortable. 

“My turn!” She watched as everyone’s eyes glued to her and she smiled. Her glass of wine in her hand, and she cleared her throat. 

“Never have I ever fantasized about someone I shouldn’t have.” She watched all the faces in the room drop, and everyone looked around as people hesitantly took a sip of their drink. Everyone’s glassed went up except Betty’s. Her eyes darted to Jughead, and she couldn’t help but wonder who her boyfriend was thinking about. 

“Who is it, Juggy?” She asked, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked at her and shook his head. 

“No one, it was a while ago.” He tried to playoff. Betty didn’t seem to buy any of it. Her hand gripping his leg, and she leaned into his ear. 

“Come on, why don’t you want me to know?” She whispered he could tell she was getting a little turned on and Jughead couldn’t even see himself touching her right now. 

“I used to fantasize about my gym teacher.” Kevin giggled, obviously it was a long time ago. 

“I still think about Toni.” Sweet pea winks at Toni, and she rolls her eyes, their relationship was odd, but no one ever questioned it. 

“I had a dream with Jason in it when he was still alive.” Cheryl went down the road Jughead wished it wasn’t going down. No one seemed to care because they still went around saying who it was they would want to sleep with. Jughead felt light-headed and placed the beer bottle down. 

“You’re the last person, Jughead.” Archie tried, earning himself a glare. 

“I don’t care; I’m not going to say mine.” He slurred, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It can’t be worse than Cheryl’s,” Veronica added, Cheryl nodded encouragingly. Jughead gulped, he was pretty sure that him wanting to fuck his father was worse than a sexual dream. She didn’t want that; he wants FP. 

“I’m sorry I’m not comfortable.” He tried to push it off, not wanting to think more about it. He could feel his father’s breath against his neck. Jughead got up and rushed out of the house, not stopping when he heard his friends call out for him. He stumbled out and pulled out his phone. 

He dialed the number for the one person he needed. 

“Jug?” FP’s voice rang through the phone. 

“Daddy, I’m drunk.” He hiccuped, he didn’t want to make his father disappointed again like Jughead had with smoking, but he needed his father. He could hear the sigh from his father and gulped. 

“Do you need me to pick you up from the party?” He asked. Jughead muttered a soft, barely audible ‘yeah.’ 

“I’ll be there soon.” Jughead nodded and placed his phone back in his pocket, sitting on the curb in front of Cheryl’s house. Around 15 minutes later, Jughead heard the roar of his father’s truck. He looked up and got up on his feet, swaying a bit. 

“Com’ere.” FP grabbed his son and helped in into the truck, buckling him in and getting into the car as well. 

“They tried to make me spill our secret.” Jughead blurted out as soon as his father got into the truck. FP looked at his son and could see the nervousness in his face. He began to drive and cleared his throat. 

“What did you say?” FP asked now that he was far enough from the house. 

“I just left.” He looked down at his lap and FP didn’t want to be too hard on the boy for his choices, he was smart enough to leave. Once they got back to the trailer, they got out of the truck, and FP helped him into the trailer. 

“Let’s get you into bed, Kid.” FP looked at Jughead who was now looking like a kicked puppy. FP held Jughead still and looked down at his boy.

“Spit it out, Boy. What’s wrong?” He asked Jughead’s hands came up FP’s torso. 

“When will I be able to touch you, Daddy.” He whispered seductively — a shudder going down FP’s spine. 

“Don’t start with me, Jug. I said no until this has developed enough.” He pulled the younger one into the bedroom. Jughead flopped on the bed and pulled his father down with him. 

FP’s hands landed on either side of Jughead’s face, and he looked down at his son’s body. He looked back up at Jughead’s face and gulped, not wanting to make this big of a decision while his son was drunk. 

“Please, just touch me…” Jughead whispered, his lips ghosting over FP’s. Their lips connected in a fit of passion and need. Jughead’s hand grabbed his father’s and brought it down to his crotch, showing his father the bulge he had waiting for him. 

“Juggy, you’re drunk. You don’t want to do this. What if you don’t remember in the morning?” FP interjected. 

Pissed off, annoyed and embarrassed, Jughead pushed his father off of him. 

“Do you even want to be with me? You won’t even touch me. Has it been weeks since we started doing this? What even are we?” He asked, annoyed, and hurt. FP sighed and sat on the bed; he pulled Jughead on his lap and held him still. 

“You have to understand I love you more than anything, boy. I want our first time to be special. I don’t want you drunk or high. I want you to remember it. You’ll thank me in the morning. If you want tomorrow, you can skip school, and we can do something, just the two of us.” He offered, never really had taken his son on a date. It was weird enough to think about it, but to do it? 

“I’d like that.” Jughead yawned. FP smiled at his boy and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Tomorrow will be everything you want and more,” FP promised, making Jughead excited. FP just hoped he could live up to his son’s expectations. 


End file.
